Musique lubrique et Doigts obscene
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec a toujours été dans une cage, mais un jour un homme lui proposa la liberté, est-ce qu'il va accepter de sortir de sa cage ou va-t-il le rester. Os sur Malec BoyXBoy Attention mention du viol


**Sissi1789 : Et oui ce sont des vrai lapins mais que veux tu on les adore, n'oublie pas de voter la fics que tu veux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie pour Malec,**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'OS Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Mélodie lubrique, Doigt obsède**_

Alec était en de jouer du piano sous les directives de son professeur,

\- Voilà comme ça, joue de cette façon et tu auras ta place dans la prestigieuse Académie d'Idris. N'écoute que moi dit son professeur

Alec est complémente amorphe, pour lui un oiseau emprisonné dans une cage ne sait rien de la liberté.

\- Professeur Jonathan, la séance d'aujourd'hui est terminé dit une servante qui entra

\- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui répondit son professeur

\- Merci pour toi professeur remercia Alec

\- Monsieur Alec préparé votre cours d'Anglais, votre professeur est ici annonça la servante

Jonathan se dirigea vers la porte de d'entrée quand il fut interpellé par Maryse, il se retourna pour faire face à la mère de son élève.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous d'Alec

\- S'il continue de cette voie sa place est rassurée à l'académie d'Idris répondit Jonathan

\- En tant que héritier de la famille Morgenstern, demanda Maryse

\- Je vois ce que voulais dire, en faite je suis épris de lui répondit Jonathan

Alec se demanda que soit que l'amour en regardant le ciel, le lendemain il se rendit à l'académie d'Idris.

\- Alec, je suis désolé de te ne pas avoir prévenue trop tôt s'excusa Jonathan

\- Ce n'est rien professeur dit Alec

\- Je voulais te faire montrer l'académie avant que tu sois scolarisé ici

\- Vous êtes en deuxième année ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, ici le département de musique est beaucoup élevé qu'ailleurs, mais mes parents veut que je reprends l'entreprise familiale expliqua Jonathan

\- Faire quelque chose contre l'avis de ses parents pensa Alec

Jonathan, le professeur veut te pour le concours de musique dit un élève

\- Bien, Alec il y a un piano dans cette salle que personne n'utilise pourquoi tu ne va pas dans la salle pour t'exercer en attendant demanda son professeur en montrant la salle du doigt

\- Ça ne ferait aucun doute, que je vais me marier avec Jonathan pensa Alec entrant dans la salle et s'attela au piano

Il commença à jouer et en fermant les yeux, il ne ressent rien en lui.

\- Arabesque hein fit une voix

Alec sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, il vit un homme dans une tenue excentrique avec des paillettes. Il était maquillé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts et or, il était en train de fumer.

\- Que diras-tu de jouer d'une autre façon fit l'homme entrant dans la salle

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le piano, ce qui choqua Alec qui voulut essuie la trace de cigarette. Il se leva

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite ? s'écria Alec

L'homme passa derrière lui et l'empoigna

Essaie de jouer à nouveau chuchota l'homme

\- Que faites-vous ? fit Alec

L'homme passa une main sous son chandail pour aller caresser son torse, Alec rougis et se tendis

\- Comme tu es mignon, mets-y toute tes forces, comme ça susurra l'homme à l'oreille qui joua du piano sous ses directives

\- Non, il ne faut pas que… Il faut que je proteste pensa Alec

\- Pas mal fit –t-il en lui caressant toujours le torse

\- Lâchez moi, Lâchez-moi cria Alec en le repoussant violemment

L'homme le lâcha, Alec fut en colère

\- Que savez- vous du piano, vous avez éteins votre cigarette dessus et vous prétendez de connaître mieux que qui contre s'exclama Alec rouge de colère

\- Je vois que tu sais l'exprimer, je veux dire ta personnalité dit l'homme en prenant une cigarette

Alec fut étonné par ce que venez dire l'homme qui était en train d'allumer sa cigarette et retirer quelque bouffé pour expirer,

\- Des émotions mortes va rendre la musique morte expliqua l'homme en regardant Alec

\- Attention ce que vous dîtes…

\- Alec, que fais-tu ? n'ai-je pas demandé que tu ne parle avec d'autre homme que moi dit Jonathan froidement

\- Jonathan, tu enseigne le piano à ce garçon ? demanda l'inconnu

\- Oui, partons Alec, le directeur m'a donné l'autorisation de faire le tour de l'Académie dit Jonathan en prenant la main d'Alec

\- Tu veux que je te libère de ta cage ? demanda l'inconnu en s'adressant à Alec

\- MAGNUS BANE, tu es un élève marginaux de l'académie et ce te donne pas faire ce qui te plait, partons Alec s'écria Jonathan en tirant la main d'Alec

\- Me libéré de ma cage ? pensa Alec en regardant Magnus disparaître petite à petite

Le lendemain, Alec se rendit à l'académie pour voir Magnus.

\- Magnus Bane, c'est encore enfermé dans la salle de musique de n°7 dit une élève

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit que Magnus est la réincarnation de Azazel répondit un autre élève

\- Azazel le compositeur qui a écrit des musiques que personne n'est incapable de jouer au piano demanda l'autre

\- Oui, mais personne n'a jamais vu Magnus joue car il n'aime pas qu'on le voit joue dit la fille

\- Moi je dirais que c'est l'excentricité qu'il a, de plus il assez plaisant répondit l'autre fille

Alec entra dans la salle après avoir entendu les deux filles, il vit Magnus de dos en train de fumé. Il se retourna vers Alec,

\- Je savais que tu viendrais fit Magnus en éteignant sa cigarette dans un cendrier

\- Je voulais m'expliquer…

\- Menteur, je sais pourquoi tu es venue coupa Magnus en tirant Alec par la main

Il embrassa Alec, Alec le repoussa vivement

\- Qu'est ce que vous faite ? s'écria Alec en s'éloignant de Magnus

\- Je vais te faire montrer comment s'est la liberté répondit en plaquant Alec sur le mur

Il embrassa Alec en passant ses mains sous le chandail d'Alec, Alec voulut protester mais son corps ne voulait plus l'obéir. Magnus grignota son cou avant de mordiller ses tétons, l'une des mains se faufilât dans le pantalon d'Alec pour prendre son érection et le caressa.

\- Quand je t'ai vue, je voulais mélanger ta musique angélique avec mon son démoniaque chuchota Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

Alec cria de plaisirs quand Magnus prit son membre en bouche tout en le préparant, quand il le pénétra sec ce qui fit hurla Alec de douleur et de plaisirs. Magnus bougeant en faisant crié Alec, il prit une télécommanda pour allumer le poste de radio. Alec reconnu la chanson, c'était une chanson d'Azazel l'emprisonnement d'un ange dans l'amour avec un démon. Alec cria encore sous l'assaut de Magnus avant de hurler de jouissance. Après cela, Alec était assis par terre, alors que Magnus était debout à cotés du piano en train de fumer une cigarette

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je viens de coucher avec inconnu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? pensa Alec

\- Alec, essaie de jouer la musique de la dernière fois demanda Magnus

Alec s'assit devant le piano alors que son corps était encore bouillant, il joua la musique et vit qu'il y avait une différence de la dernière fois.

\- L'aberration de l'acte sexuel a débordé ce qui a rendu le son de ta musique sensuel, ne joue pas la musique telle qu'elle est écrite. Tu dois mettre de l'émotion dedans, d'ailleurs ça me donne envie de te prendre encore susurra Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec ce qui le fit rougir

Magnus se passa derrière Alec et masque ses main ce que Alec fit la différence de mains entre son professeur et Magnus, Alec rougis quand il sentit le torse de Magnus collé à son dos. Quelques temps plus tard, Alec se rendit souvent à l'académie pour voir Magnus au grand bonheur de sa mère qui ne savait pas la raison. Quand Alec entra dans la salle de musique, et vit Magnus dans une tenue sobre mais toujours avec des paillettes.

\- Magnus salua Alec

\- Salut Alexander alors avec ton professeur coincé ? demanda Magnus

\- Il est occupé en ce moment avec le concours donc il n'a pas le temps à consacrer avec moi répondit Alec

\- Je devrais peut-être te défendre de le voir dit Magnus

Alec crut un instant que Magnus était jaloux, d'ailleurs il était tombé amoureux de Magnus.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne veux ne pas participer au concours ? demanda Alec

\- Je déteste jouer devant les gens répondit Magnus en détournant le regard

\- Pourquoi ? répondit Alec

\- C'est mon secret répondit Magnus

\- C'est pas juste dit Alec avec une moue boudeur

\- Ça te dirait jouer une mélodie ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, fit Alec avec un sourire

Jonathan passa avec un élève qui loua les exploits de Jonathan, il entendit le rire d'Alec et la voix de Magnus qui le conseillèrent de jouer plus mélodieux ce qui le fit rage.

\- Non ce n'est pas comme ça, joue la musique comme elle est écrit cria Jonathan

\- Mais j'aime jouer comme ça répondit Alec

\- C'est à cause de Magnus, tout ça s'est de sa faute il t'a empoisonné l'esprit et souillez le corps. J'avais fais en sorte que tu écoute que moi fit Jonathan en poussant Alec violemment par terre

Il déchira le t-shirt d'Alec, et défit le pantalon d'Alec et le viola sur place. Quand il eut finis et se leva, s'arrangea en laissant Alec brisé par terre en pleure

\- C'est ta faute d'avoir essaye de sortir de ta cage fit Jonathan en s'en allant

Alec pleura en bon moment avant d'attraper son téléphone et envoya un message pour Magnus, Magnus qui attendait Alec reçut le message. Il appela Alec

\- « Alec, j'ai reçu ton message dit Magnus

\- « Je ne compte pas venir à l'académie vu que bientôt je vais me marier en plus il faut que joue pour être un vrai professionnel au revoir fit Alec

\- « Comme tu voudras fit Magnus simplement en raccrochant

Alec se leva et se mit devant le piano, il le joua en pleurant. Magnus qui était devant la maison d'Alec se tourna quand il entendit la mélodie d'Alec. Alec se rendit à le concours en portant un costume chic, il regarda Jonathan interprétai un morceau de Raziel. Il comprit ce que voulait Magnus en disant quand on joua une mélodie telle qu'elle écrit celle-ci est ennuyeux. Jonathan eut des applaudissements, il allait se diriger vers hors la scène quand on annonça le participant suivants.

\- Mais je croyais que j'étais le dernier participants s'exclama Jonathan

\- Voici Magnus Bane qui va nous interpréter Edom de Azazel annonça le présentateur

Magnus salua la foule et commença à jouer la musique, derrière la scène Jonathan enrageai par la prestation de Magnus. Alec écouta la musique et sentit fiévreux il commença avoir une érection, il essaya de faire abstraction mais la musique était sensuel.

\- La musique de Magnus est comme s'il me faisait l'amour pensa Alec rouge

Magnus termina sa prestation ce qui lui vaut une ovation de tout le public, Alec qui avait reprit ses esprit applaudit à son tour, Magnus reçut la coupe. Magnus s'approcha du piano et cassa la coupe qui était en cristal, et le prit sur la partie cassé ce qui le blessa et le présenta à Jonathan.

\- Vas-y prends la, je te donne mon talent et mon honneur mais je garde Alexander pour moi s'exclama Magnus

Alec rougis à la déclaration de Magnus, celui-ci se jeta dans la foule et pris Alec par la main pour l'emmena.

\- Je vais te faire libéré de ta cage fit Magnus en l'emmenant

Jonathan tomba et tapa du poing sur le sol, Magnus avait emmené Alec dans un parc. Il regarda les blessures de Magnus,

\- Magnus, ta précieuse main fit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer devant les gens si tu joue si bien demanda Alec

\- C'est parce qua quand je joue, j'ai la même expression que quand je fais l'amour répondit Magnus rosit

Alec rougit à son tour, Magnus le regarda et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Alec pensa si c'est ça la liberté alors il ne veut plus retourner dans sa cage,

\- Laisse moi entré dans ta cage fit Magnus en embrassant Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Voilà pour l'os, c'est basé sur un manga du même nom. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Par contre si voulez me menacer ou tuer quelqu'un je vous recommande Jonathan hein ^^' parce que je suis pour rien. N'oubliez pas de voter et demain ce l'annonce de du fic que vous avez choisis. Bisous**


End file.
